A Bloody Love
by LadeA3
Summary: Videl and Gohan's relation couldn't be better, but when a new enemy changes Gohan, will Gohan be able to overcome the thrist he has for humans expectally Videl. will the Sayianpires have too much of an affect on their relationship. Vamp fic
1. Chapter 1

Videl knows everything about Gohan and his family. There was no Buu saga. Life is right now in peace. I quote "RIGHT NOW"

A Mysterious Discovery!!!

"Okay, Gohan…I'm ready. I don't see why you can't tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise" spoke a smiling Gohan.

They both flew off; they landed near one of Gohan's favorite playing spots as a child. There lie on the ground was a blanket with lighten candles and a basket. When they landed Videl's mouth dropped; she was fairly surprised all the time Gohan had always surprised her.

"Would you join me for lunch?" he asked in a French accent. She smirked, "Sure"

They sat enjoying their lunch, enjoying the serene, enjoying each other. They were now seniors. They were considered the number one couple in every magazine. It was a surprise to everyone that Videl had a boyfriend, and that person was a nerd, and her father actually allowed it.

-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…." A scream destroyed the silence that was filling the air.

"What was that?" asked Gohan. Not knowing that his super hearing is what heard the scream.

"What…What is it?"

"A scream…I believe someone is in trouble."

They got up flying, but the screaming had stopped. Gohan was afraid. Was he too late? He tried to sense the person's energy, but there was no trace of the soul. They proceeded deeper into the forest; they searched for about an hour. Finally they found a person, no, people.

"Gohan, do you see this?"

"Yea, it looks like…"

"Their blood has been sucked out of their body" she finished.

"It's almost impossible, but their so pale not even albinos are this pale." He said matter-of-factly

"How could something just suck the blood right out of their bodies?"

"….What if…no it isn't possible …"

"What?"

"It's nothing" he thought to himself now, 'What if it's some kind of alien or vampire, dad did say things like this existed.'

"I know the police will want to look at this but we have to take one of them to Bulma…" he suddenly stopped he felt something, an energy.

"Over there, someone's alive" he shouted they both ran to the stop. They had to dig to retrieve the person. They were unconscious but still alive in the least.

"This person is pale too…but why is she alive then?"

"Maybe all her blood was not taken…" she said a little sarcastic.

"Okay" he said a little glumly. They flew off heading to Bulma's. When they arrived Bulma was a little surprised by the intrusion, but when she saw what she did she hurried to her lab. Videl waited outside with Trunks and Goten.

Bulma and Gohan were now testing the girl, they could not find out the issue. They had been working for a few hours. When Vegeta walked in, he was a little curious as of why his wife had not come to bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked rudely.

"Vegeta, please I'm trying to figure out what attacked this person." He approached the table where the girl was lying on the table. He observed her wounds and stopped. He had a surprised expression on his face.

"It's impossible."

"What?"

"It's a Sayian-vampire"

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"About 400 years before I was born, there was a war between Vampires and the Sayians. But one of my many great ancestors fell in love with a vampire. So you know it's like a Romeo and Juliet story, so we ended the war, but when the first child of the new couple was born. As he got older it was rejected, and all 3 them were ostracized from Planet Vegeta. That wasn't the end of that war, the war was started again. They surrendered, some of the Sayians went with the vampire but I thought they died out…"

"Are you saying that is what attacked this girl…?"

"Gohan, you need to be careful." Gohan looked up was Vegeta telling him to be careful, was Vegeta showing concern for Gohan.

"They are stronger, than the Sayians. The vampires were fairly strong, and now they are a combined species…I don't know."

"I think I can handle myself," he said a little cocky.

"I'm serious!" he shouted, "Look, I'm serious Gohan; you need to be careful, please." Both Gohan and Bulma stood there in shook.

"Okay…..Vegeta….I will…" Gohan said. Vegeta walked out the room.

"So Gohan a mixed breed, they attack humans, but what else. Gohan, make sure you find out some more information about the Sayianpire. There might be more around here, too. So make sure you warn the police about this. Hopefully nobody has fallen a victim."

"Yes, but people have. There were about 15 where we found her."

"Okay, but you have to warn the police."

"Yes, I just have to go get Videl."

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

A Transformation

Vegeta rushed into the house, his rowdy entrance woke up Videl. She got up to see Gohan; if Vegeta was home Gohan would be there too.

"Go…Goohan" she was able to choke out. She almost passed out.

"What happened?"

"Where's Bulma?"

"I didn't ask you that, what happened to Gohan?" Gohan was in Vegeta's arms, unconscious and pale. Bulma came rushing in the room, "Vegeta that girl…" she stopped now staring at Gohan, "What happened?"

"What about the girl?"

"She's like some kind of vampire; she tried to bite me." He dropped Gohan and headed for the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" more of an angry statement than a question.

Bulma decided it would be a good idea to try and stabilize Gohan.

"Videl, I think there might be a chance he won't make it."

"Don't…Don't say that…ever…" she whispered not wanting to yell.

Vegeta returned after several minutes, looking as though he just fought in World War II, he had a broken arm, ribs, and leg.

"Are you okay?" asked his worried wife.

"Yea, Gohan?"

"You know more about this race than us what's happening to him…"

"Well, since they weren't able to…drink all….ahhh…" Vegeta suddenly collapsed. Videl's eyes widen, 'Were they really that strong?' she thought to herself. 'Please be okay Gohan, I don't know what I'd do without you. We might need some help, I guess this would be the time to call, maybe I should call later. No I should call now give them time to get here.'

Now that Bulma was about to take care of her husband; she was now staying with her husband. She was stroking his long spiky hair, tracing his lips with her fingers, whispering in his ear, "Gohan please fight it, you're stronger than this. You're the strongest man in the world, please wake up." Tears started to flow down her face; she couldn't hold them any longer.

After about 2 hours, she decided she would call.

"He…llo"

"Hi, who is this?" they voice said curiously.

"It's Videl,"

"V…Videl" the person was so surprised; he was hardly able to say the name.

"Yes, Gohan told me if he ever needed help to call you, and Gohan is in deep trouble…"

"Gohan, what's wrong with Gohan?"

"Who is it?" a voice from the background said.

"It's Videl, something's wrong with Gohan." Speaking away from the phone; He then whispered something about visiting and past, but Videl was unable to hear it. Then the other man spoke, "What happened?" he sounded a little more stern than the other one older but his voice was so familiar.

"He was bitten by a Sayianpire thing, and know he's laying her lifeless and in pain," she started crying again.

"Sayianpire?"

"Yeah,…" she was surprised they didn't know what it was, he was now talking away from the phone, and when he returned she continued, "Vegeta, told us about 400 years ago another race called vampires were fighting a war against the Sayians. A Romeo and Juliet story happened and they were consolidated but when the first baby was born they ostracized them and vampires. The war started again and well the surviving vampires escaped." She all said in a rush trying to remember what Vegeta told her, while Gohan was talking to the police officer.

"So what they're like vampires….vampires vampires right?"

"Yes, will come and help Gohan?"

"Well we don't have a cure for something like this, because everything and everyone was killed by the androids.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked sternly.

"Sure, but we have to charge the time machine, so it might take a week."

"Okay sure, but please hurry save my Gohan…"

"Don't worry he'll be fine…I know it"

"Goodbye…What's your name?"

"Goodbye, Videl" he hung up the phone.

'Why does he sound so familiar?' Videl thought to herself.

"Videl," Bulma walked in.

"Yes,"

"Who was that?"

"I truly don't know, Gohan said if trouble ever came they would be the one to help."

Bulma started to think but really couldn't think of the people she was talking about, "Well Vegeta is alright, he told me what happened there were three and two were killed but the one that bit Gohan escaped. He said the way to turn Gohan back into half hybrid again will require the death of the biter."

"That's it…"

"But he said since he did absorb Gohan's Super Sayian blood it's probably stronger than anything in the world." Videl was type surprised Vegeta was admitting a stronger being.

"Well the guy said they had to charge their machine and they'd be here in about a week…"

"Machine?"

"Yea, I was confused about that too…I thought everybody Gohan knew was able to fly, well almost everybody."

"Machine…Machine…" she kept whispering it to herself, she suddenly stopped she knew who it was, but she looked at Videl and avoided the topic.

It was about 9 in the morning, Chi-Chi was on her way to pick up Goten, and not knowing her other son was unconscious on the couch. When she arrived, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GOHAN?" she shouted. When she got the story; she started crying, "MY LITTLE BOY, HE IS…SO" she was unable to finish the sentence.

Gohan started to squirm in the bed he was laying on, he started to transform. His hair became yellow than sparks of electricity started sparking, Vegeta know entered the room.

"He's transforming…"

"What does that mean?"

"He's very dangerous…" Vegeta stopped Gohan's hair was now growing longer his muscles broader, he screamed in pain.

"He's becoming an ascended-ascended Sayian…" Vegeta stood there in shock, "I never thought it was possible." Gohan started screaming again, "No…ahhh…No" was all he said, and passed out again.

Another hour later he started again but this time his eyes opened. He was alive and well, except his eyes his eyes were full of hatred. His teal blue eyes were of hatred, he was getting up…about to…attack. He grabbed his arm squeezed it, he was descending somehow. He was screaming now, he was in so much pain. The first night he slept soundly, now today he ascends and sleeps that way. Now he was trying to descend himself…and it worked. Gohan was now a paled spiky blacked haired genius. His eyes had changed; they were normal now, for now…

"Videl…" he said, hugging her, "are you okay?'

"You're asking me? What about you?" she asked afraid.

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"You were bitten by a Sayianpire…Vegeta"

"Wait a minute you should be sucking her blood, what is wrong with you?'

"Nothing I thought I was normal." He looked at every one surprised had did he been what he was? Was he that strong he was able to fight it?

"Gohan, you have to stay in here for tonight…" said Vegeta.

"Why?" asked Videl

"I'm not sure you are really Gohan and I don't trust you. Now Gohan would want me to protect his family and I plan on doing that now if you were the real Gohan he would have no problem with proving a point."

"Okay I'll stay in here for the night…" he said.

"Let's go the sun's about to set and if what I think is right we will be in a lot of trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked as he led them out of the room. When they were out of the closed room, they went into the living room.

"Gohan was bit by a Sayianpire and what I believe is that, because he already was a Sayian he might be immune to the awful side that is Sayian but the vampire is still in him so I think it will come out at night because that's where they are truly immune. So if he is in that room most likely he will break out and cause chaos. I can't stop him even if Goku was here. The vampires are weak against sunlight and garlic, o and spicy food. That's what we'll use to keep Gohan stable."

"Really?'

"If you want to die than fine but my family will not be in it"

Vegeta had seriously changed since Goku died.

Everyone went to sleep after Vegeta made them where garlic necklaces. He was staying up keeping watch.

Gohan did not leave; he didn't disturb anyone; he didn't break anything he stayed in the room for the whole night, or he thought the next morning Gohan was gone.

T.B.C

This was alright. It could have been better.


	3. Chapter 3

A Visitor

"Vegeta…Gohan…he…he's gone…" Vegeta walked in unsurprised.

"I know"

"What?'

"I wasn't going to stop him it would have been a breeze for him to kill me."

"…" Bulma stared at him in confusion and surprised. Vegeta had really changed after the death of Goku.

-

Many days had passed. More people were disappearing, Vegeta went out and was able to kill two, but it wasn't doing anything.

Gohan had disappeared, but everyone knew where he was. The news had given him the name, Gold-Fighter, he appeared many times on the camera but few seconds would pass before the camera fell and loud screams were heard. Many people were killed, ¼ of the eastern hemisphere were killed. Bulma was now trying to invite an invention that might be able to stop the killings.

Their immunity to garlic had quickly developed when people started to fill the air with garlic aromas. Vegeta had started training, with Trunks and Goten preparing them for what was to come. He was teaching them the Fusion, Goku was able to speak to them, coach them how it was done. Many times ended in failure.

-

The door bell rang. Videl decided she would answer it. She had been no use to the others. She had slept and cried most of the time since Gohan was gone. She felt abandoned; as if he never loved. She wanted to remember the memories but they only brought tears to her eyes. She truly wanted to remember but remembering hurt but forgetting was impossible.

Videl opened the door whipping the tears that had shed when she thought that maybe it was Gohan, maybe he killed his biter and he was saved. Videl fainted.

-

"Videl wake up, are you okay,"

"Where….Where"

"You're at CC, you passed out,"

"No….Where is he"

"He..who?"

"It was my imagination…no…why…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"…The guy at the door….and I think it was one more person"

"O…" right than a man walked into the room. He was tall with spiky, short black hair, brown eyes, and a chiseled face, his face had many scars, some recent. Videl tried to get up but suddenly fell but before she could hit the floor she was caught by the stranger. She began to cry, "You came back, Gohan you came back."

"Videl, are you okay," asked the curious stranger.

"Now that you're here," she cried.

"I've missed you, too," he whispered.

She looked up at him curious, she knew she missed him but he was a different person how could he remember?

"Bulma, the people I called I know you know who they are. Have they called because they should be here soon?"

"They're….here already,"

"?????" she looked at them questionably, confused, "Huh?"

"Trunks and I are the people you called," pointing to the man walking in the room. This man had lavender hair, blue eyes, and a broad face. His black tank top showed off a fairly muscular body.

"Hi," he said

"HI…" she said still dazed, "Then who are you?"

He looked at Bulma than Vegeta than Trunks waiting for a reaction, then he spoke, "I'm…Go…Gohan"

"So I was right…"

"Yea, but I'm from the future, and I'm 31 and your…"

"20, and…"

"Videl, I came to help you with Gohan and that is why I'm here nothing else. Besides I have to get back to my time."

"Why, it's nothing there but dirt and death…" grunted Trunks.

"Trunks," Gohan scolded.

"Sorry," he gave a sarcastic apologetic smile.

"I should be going I have to find a place to stay I don't want to intrude,"

"Could you stay with me, please…you and Trunks both can stay I just need someone with me because I know Bulma and Vegeta are probably tired of me…"

"No we're not…"

"Why are you lying," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Vegeta.."

"Don't worry about it Bulma I understand it's not like I didn't expect it,"

"Okay, goodbye Bulma, I'll be back tomorrow, Vegeta I'll be on portal tonight to scan the area."

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it, Gohan…"

Gohan picked her up, "Videl, didn't Gohan teach you to f…" Videl put her finger on her lips. She liked where she was, this was the closest she'd been to any Gohan in more than a week. Gohan lifted off the ground with Trunks and flew off.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what,"

"Acting like that, I didn't know you were him, and I know you wouldn't un…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, I just show the same face, eyes, hair, I thought you were him and you are but it's like your different."

"I am…Videl, I am not the same person you know now.."

"I know that, Gohan is some blood sucking vampire and you're the one I…" she stopped unable to say the final words.

"What is that?"

"What?'

"Something fell from your pocket,"

"What?" he felt around his pants, "O no, Trunks" Trunks was way ahead of the group, "I'm sorry Videl I have to get it back,"

"Okay, let me go,"

"But,"

"Just do it," he let her go, he moved so quickly trying to hurry so Videl would not fall too much.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," he quickly reappeared, "But I guess flying is a benefit…" he chuckled a little. His smile was so beautiful, he looked so…marvelous.

"I…You…"

"It's okay I don't mind carrying you," he smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to drift in and out of sleep.

-

The next morning, Gohan was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Where's Trunks,"

"He went to train with Vegeta, Videl, I really don't mean to be rude but I think I should leave because I don't want you to become attracted as I am, Gohan will come back to you and I don't want to be in the middle. Trunks has already established will be staying here because he has destroyed the time machine. I will not be here tomorrow when you wake up," a tear seemed to have streamed down his face.

"No, please I'm…NO…don't ever say that to me. If you really loved me you wouldn't say that."

"Videl, you know that isn't fair, I can't have…any attraction that was there return. I've tried so hard to suppress it, to get pass it but I couldn't, standing here without being all over you is a challenge of its own. But then I realized this might be the last time of see you again…and I'm able to restrain myself….please….I," a connection between both her and his lips, she separated. "I'm…" she was interrupted when he continued to pursue his lips against his. He stopped after about a minute, "No….what…I have to go…" he flew out the window closest to him,

"Wait don't leave me," Videl cried.

"He'll be back," as Trunks appeared suddenly.

"How…How long have you been there?"

"Not long, I actually just came,"

"Trunks, what was that book that Gohan had, that fell yesterday?"

"O that is his book of….memories,"

T.B.C

Sorry for the long wait…


	4. Chapter 4

Memories

"Memories, what do you mean?"

"Gohan's life before you was slightly different than the one you know now, but that's not the point. The book you saw was his memories. The actually title of it is his life, that's what he calls it. He has poems, pictures, drawings; all memories of his life are in that book that is why he almost panicked when he lost it, at least I think. I would show you it but I'm sure he has it, he never leaves it anywhere. I have actually never seen it, the inside anyway."

"What memories are you talking about?"

"Memories of his family, you, Pan, everything actually"

"Family, Me, Pan, wait who is that?"

"Ummm….I think you should ask him…"

"Is it another girl, but he said…no…"

"Pan was another love of Gohan's life but she was also killed,"

"He had fallen in loved…again…"

"You should really ask him before you make accusations…"

"Okay"

-

Four hours had passed; Videl spent most of her time thinking. She started cleaning the apartment, and started cooking. She was fairly hopeful that Gohan would return. Another 4 hours had passed and finally Gohan had returned.

"You….cooked,"

"Yea, was I not suppose to,"

"No, it's fine,"

"Trunks is eating at his mom, and he said he wasn't coming back until tomorrow,"

"Okay," they started to eat, she wanted to ask but she was afraid.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"What?'

"I know that face,"

"Who's…Pan?" he stopped, he was unable to speak. He sat in his sit dazed, "Gohan, I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"No…it's okay…." He started to cry, he tried to hold back the tears, "She….she….was…ou…my…daughter"

Videl stared at him, unable to think, was thinking too much, she was unsure what to say, "Your…daughter….as in a child…"

"Yes, she was the love of my life, the only person linking me to…" he stopped he couldn't finish not while she was there.

"O, so that's what he meant,"

'Who?"

"Trunks, he said she was the love of your life and I felt my heart shatter, you had another love and it hurt so I felt a little jealous…"

"Hhhuuummm" he chuckled he was happy about that.

"Look I…"

"I know…" he said finally, he knew what she wanted to say so many people have before.

"Let's talk about something happy, so how were you and Gohan before he was transformed?"

"We were…" searching for the right word, "Normal,"

He sat and thought he didn't have a response or was thinking of one. Was there something else he wanted to know?

"Gohan,"

"Yes," he looked up,

"Will you be here in the morning?" she asked slowly, hoping she didn't sound to depressed.

"I…Maybe…" was all he said, he looked away from her.

"I'll accept that," she said.

They finished eating and Gohan took her to her room and helped her to sleep. He treated her almost as a child but something….different,

"I'll be gone tonight, I have to help Vegeta…"

"Gohan can I see your book of memories?'

"I…can't I'm sorry," he quickly walked out of the room.

T.B.C

I liked this chapter thought I should right the next chapter since I was on the computer, still.


	5. Chapter 5

Videl woke up that morning. She was a little upset Gohan was gone again. She decided she was going to train. She trained for about an hour, waiting for Gohan or Trunks to return. Trunks wasn't someone she would be romantically involved with but he was funny and very informally about the future Gohan's history or future she wasn't sure.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trunks asked entering the window.

"O nothing,"

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Don't worry about it, I think we're getting somewhere personally, but Gohan and my father are just, will never find him, he'll be too powerful, but…I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable,"

"No,"

"…"

"Why is Gohan so concealed around me?"

"Because he doesn't want to open up to you,"

"Why?'

"Videl, I got beat up last night because I told you about his book thing…"

"Please…" she begged with puppy dog eyes and the pout.

"He doesn't want to open up to you because…"

"Because I'm here to help, Gohan and you come together again," Gohan interrupted walking in to the kitchen with them.

"Hi, Gohan" Trunks said a little surprised, "Were you suppressing your ki?"

"O yea, I was because I was sure you'd be telling something you weren't suppose to,"

"No…I wasn't"

"Yea sure, so Videl how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine,"

Gohan's entrance stopped the conversation and Videl was unable to find out what Trunks was about to tell her and that bothered her.

"Gohan, is there a reason you don't want me…" she was searching for the right word. She didn't want to make him upset an any way even though he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want him to be able to give her a smart remark, "Why don't you open up to me,"

"How about this I'll open up to you if there is no chance for Gohan to come back; I'll tell you anything and everything you need to know."

Videl thought to herself would she really want to risk the relationship she had with Gohan or start a new one with the one that stood right there in front. Would she pretend that Gohan never existed and what was this Gohan hiding? Some many questions roamed through her head but none were being answered.

Now anyway

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

His Past, My Future

It has been about a year, since Gohan was transformed and disappeared. Videl now believed that Gohan would not be coming back. She was fairly close to future Gohan; he was so much like himself. She almost forgot that her time Gohan was gone. He was starting to open up to her know, too and there were no more killings because the Sayian-pires left. They decided that out planet was useless and a disappointment.

"Videl," Gohan spoke making lose my train of thought.

"Yes," she responded

"Here," he handed me the book, the book of his life. Nobody has ever seen the book especially up close not even Trunks.

"You're book…it's…"

"I know, I didn't want to show it to you because of the memories but I know that he's not coming back…" he stopped to watch her expression, it was the same so he continued, "So I decided I could let you in on my life," he said with a smile.

Videl was speechless finally he trusted her enough; he cared already but know he would let her in on his past and her not hopeful future. The book was titled **'****Life'** it was a beautiful penmanship. It was brown with a strap closing the book; it had lots of scars as if it was in the fights Gohan was in.

Videl opened the book to the first page, it was a picture of him at the age of 4 with his both his mother and father in front of their house. He was pulling on Goku's hair, under the picture it said, '**My First Family.'**

She turned to the next page; it was a picture of a green man with pointed ears who looked to be like Piccolo. Gohan was behind him hugging his leg crying, it said, '**My First Friend.'**

She skimmed through the rest of the book, hoping to find something of the future. She already knew Gohan's past. It seemed that's also what Gohan was waiting for. When she got to something unfamiliar he explained it to her.

There was a picture Videl could not take her eyes off, it was a picture of her in a wedding gown, facing Gohan at the altar, under the picture it said, **'****The Best Day of MY Life.'**

Videl's eyes started to water, why was he so romantic, why was he so nice, kind-heart, smart, beautiful, respectful….perfect.

"Videl are you okay?"

"Yes," she said trying to fight back the tears.

She turned the page. A picture of a little girl in Gohan's arm; he seemed to be rocking her to sleep it said, **'****Pan, my remembrance of YOU.'**

"That's our little girl," he said as she turned to the next page. Pan seemed to be about 1 years of age.

She turned to the next page, it was a second book. It had a almost unreadable handwriting, life, was its title once again.

"This is the moments of my life I dislike to remember," Gohan spoke before allowing me to turn the page, "You don't have to look at if you don't want to."

She nodded, "But I want to," she said turning the page. Gohan was a older version off himself. He was in a bed with a badly beat up face. He had to black eyes and the scar that went through his left eye.

"I don't have any from my childhood, in here. Chi-Chi never liked remembering the bad times. 'Bad times, plural, how many bad times did Gohan have? He told her a few stories but was there more?' she thought to herself. At the bottom of the picture it said, 'Revenge.' in what seemed to be blood, it was blood. Videl quickly turned the page, the next picture was a picture of the androids. Nothing important it had no saying under it but on it in blood once again, 'Revenge.'

"It reminds me that if I have to shed my blood to save the world and avenge your death I would," Gohan stopped he had frightened her, "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

* * *

She skimmed through the book, when she got to the picture of a tombstone, it had Videl's name on it.

Gohan whispered to himself, "I'm sorry."

"Is this mine?" he turned away from her, excepting that as a yes.

She turned a page and there was a picture of a second tombstone, "Pan," Gohan whispered to himself.

"Our daughter," she said not expecting an answer.

Skimming through the next pages, Videl was surprised there was poems.

4 really stuck out to her,

_**'Love you **_

_**Miss you**_

_**Wish I could kiss you**_

_** Feeling the sorrow **_

_**And the pain everyday**_

_**This is not a sad poem**_

_**It's a letter of our love**_

_**I hope you remember**_

_**How deep we were together**_

_**How we danced? How we kissed? How we made loved to each other? **_

_**huhhh, we were so beautiful together**_

_**Love you **_

_**Miss you**_

_**I seriously wish I could kiss you.'** _Gohan was over her shoulder reading it out loud while she did in her head.

The next page,

**_'Why is it so painful _**

**_To remember your name _**

**_Why does it hurt so much_**

**_When I can't be with you, there _**

**_I wish I could die and be with you again_**

**_But I know you and Trunks wouldn't be able to bare_**

**_How's Pan I hope she's_****_ behaving_**

**_She a funny little rascal, _**

**_I hope your waiting for me; because fighting these androids is a fight_**

**_I miss you Videl and Pan too_**

**_Hope to see you soon because I missed you.'_**

Gohan's face showed some great pain. His eyes were gloom and heartbreaking. 'How much pain was he in, in the future," she thought to herself.

The next page,

** My life is over **

**I can't live no more**

**Those sons of bitch androids killed the woman I adored**

**It hurt me to know that it was my fault **

**I'm sorry so…much…Videl **

**That I wasn't able to give you my heart**

**Please forgive me I hope you can**

**Because you know I couldn't help**

**But…………………………………Please….Forgive me**

Gohan walked away facing the window. He looked like he was looking for something, he lifted his hands and wiped his face.

'Was he crying?' Gohan's pain was so consuming, it was as if you felt it too. You could tell in his writing it meant something because there were wet spots as if he was crying over it while he wrote it.

"I'm sorry," he said to Videl, "I shouldn't…" he inhaled, then exhaled, "Please forgive,"

"Gohan, it's not your fault, please don't…" Videl was now standing up, walking closer to him, "Please you should forgive me, I should have known how this would affect you."

"No, Finish," he said nodding his head. The last page of the book was torn out of it as if it wasn't ever attached. It had wrinkles and was fairly worn out, but she was still able to read his beautiful handwriting.

_**Videl,**_

**_The love of my life I wish I could see you tonight_**

**_Tell you all of the feelings that roam my mind_**

**_I love you too much _**

_**And it hurts inside **_

**_I know you can't be my wife_**

**_Besides I have feelings that are greater than life_**

**_I know risking my life is something I do best_**

**_But for you it's not enough to express_**

**_The feeling of love that builds inside_**

**_It hurts so much its killing me inside_**

_**Videl I know you don't feel the same way as I but I thought it was your right to know before I…**_

"But I thought we were married?" Videl asked as she finished reading the letter/poem.

"We were and still are technically, but I sent you this at the beginning of our relationship. I didn't know if your feelings for me were true. So I left this letter on your bed, and to my surprise you came looking for me." He laughed at this remembering the good times made him smile, Videl smiled as well. His smile was so beautiful you could see it miles away. People would turn away from sunsets to see it.

"Gohan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he looked at me with curious and mysterious eyes.

"How…did you…par pose,"

He smiled at this as if he was waiting for this question, "We were on our way to a dance, and you were so upset and I didn't know what was wrong with you. Seeing you so upset I wanted you to be happy. I hoped I could do it, I hope this was it, but I didn't have the nerve. So then we went to dinner and I still couldn't do it. I felt so weak and useless. So you were sitting in your favorite chair. So I told myself I had to do it for my head exploded. I went to you and pulled it from my back pocket before you could see me approach you." He seemed to be following the same motions as he said it, "I said Videl I love you with my life, spirit, soul, everything in my strength and power. But I feel…" he looked a little regretful, "I feel like I haven't shown it to you as well as I should have, I pulled the box out, and said I think I should show you how much by spending the rest of my life with you, even though that is not even half of what I feel to be near you, to touch your skin, to smell your perfume, see your eyes, listen to your heartbeat, taste your juicy lips," Gohan was know on one knee in front of Videl with a 4 carat ring in front of her, "By this time she was crying," he continued, and so was Videl.

"What do you say?" he was talking to Videl now, looking at her with the enchanting eyes he always had.

"Videl," he looked at her with regretful eyes, "I'm sorr-"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" she nodded.

"Yes? Yes," Gohan was so happy. He picked Videl up, spinning her around as if she was his child. He was crying again, "Thank You, a new start is finally coming," he whispered to himself. "You don't know what this means to me, I thought I never see you again," he was talking to me again.

"I think I should be thanking you, you were here to help me coop with my feeling when well, you were gone I guess you could say," she said a little confused with her words. Gohan just laughed, "You're still the same," he said laughing still.

Review Please, I really liked this chapter. All of it just came to me as I was writing. Should I continue?


End file.
